The Goblin Lord
The Goblin Lord Gallery Real Name: Unknown Current Alias: The Goblin Lord Aliases:The Goblin, "Gobby" Affiliation: Rebellion, The Secret Six Relatives: Unknown Universe: X-23 Base Of Operations:Mobile Gender: Unknown Height:6'6'' (in armor) Weight: 425 lbs. Eyes: Unknown; Mask Lenses: Yellow Hair: Unknown History Earth X23 Much is unknown of the one called the Goblin Lord. Rising in power and influence quietly among the ranks of the Underground rebellion, while keeping to the background, offering advice and only participant to a handful of the key strikes and battles with which the Rebellion made agaisnt the empire. Many have speculated of the Goblin Lord's identity, most believing he is to be Norman Osborn, given his knowledge and mastery over the Goblin weaponry, as well as the almost insane tactics he employs. Of course, it would be of no surprise if it were someone else, since the Goblin Legacy had been long since known by the underworld of being used by many people, including the Osborn Family. However, the technology he employs is a mish mash of various technologies made and improved by other companies. But since Kal-El establishing his rule, many companies were forced to dissolve (either of own accord or "forced"), many of their founders and scientist having to join Kal-El's own brainthrust. Of those dissolved were Stark Enterprises, Stane Idustries, and of course, OsCorp. Now that advanced sciences are now limited to the Royal and Upper classes established under Superman's rule, much employed by the Rebellion must be scavanged and raided. Such rare items are in the hands of the Goblin Lord, which he uses to gurantee the loyalty and servitude of his crew of personal agents, the Secret Six. What The Goblin Lord's motives behind working with the Rebellion are all his own...if it benefits the cause...who is to say? Enemies As a member of the Rebellion, opposes the Reign of Superman and his elite. Of course, his methods and behavior has made a few enemies amongst the Rebellion as well. Role Playing Stats NAME: The Goblin Lord AGE: Unknown STRENGTHS: Experienced businessman/politician. Master strategist. Genius level when it comes to electronics, mechanics, and chemistry. Trained Combatant. Leadership skills. WEAKNESSES: Questionable Sanity. Arrogance. Megalomania. Jealousy. Ruthlessness. The very model of a cruel individual. __________________ STATS STRENGTH: Remarkable AGILITY: Incredible ENDURANCE: Incredible REASON: Incredible INTUITION: Incredible PSYCHE: Amazing SPEED: Good POPULARITY: Good ______________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: PHYSICAL DEFENSE: ENERGY ATTACK: ENERGY DEFENSE: PSYCHIC ATTACK: PSYCHIC DEFENSE: __________________ WEAPONS 'Goblin Lord Armor:'Imbues super strength,and high degrees of durability. ---The armored gauntlets: Wrist mounted launchers fires Bat-Razor-Rangs, while open palms can be use to activate various types of "Pumpkin bombs" and "Goblin grenades", the most common seen being: Smoke, knock-out gas, and incidenary. These weapons are kept inside various sections of the armor, which are also carrying other tools and items as well. The same process which "charges" these bombs and grenades can also be used to activate charge the gloves, adding an electro shock "punch" to his attacks, able to be charged as high as 10,000 volts of high frequency electric power. The controls on the gauntlets which can be use to "micro manage" such tasks, can be used and adapted for other uses if and when the need arises.